My Sunshine
by xx Lady Knight xx
Summary: Morcia fluff: Penelope Garcia takes Derek Morgan as her date to her step-brother's wedding…only it doesn't exactly go as planned. Pure fluff. Oneshot, complete.


**So if you haven't seen Criminal Minds you might be thinking, wow this author is using **_**lots**_** of nicknames like "baby girl" and "sweetness" and what's up with that? Google Criminal Minds Morgan and Garcia and check out some clips. It's their version of normal. **** ;) Also, I know they're platonic but I saw them as just a little bit more, so without further ado here is some Morcia fluff. **

**Enjoy! ~ xx Lady Knight xx**

* * *

"Hey there, baby girl. What's got you bangin' your gorgeous head against the wall?"

"Ugggghhh. I know you can't pick your family, but I sure wish I could." Garcia says, spinning a tiny troll on her desk in circles.

"Talk to me." says Morgan, sitting down next to her and fixing his dark eyes on her.

"One of my step-brothers- Michael, he's getting married." she says glumly.

"Ah." Morgan says, removing the troll from her hands and placing it upright on her desk.

"So the problem is…"

"What do you usually bring to weddings?" she says, biting a nail.

"A date?"

"Nailed it, sugar. Give me back my troll."

"So you can take out your frustrations on this little guy? Nah. Take it out on someone a little bigger, who can handle it." Morgan raises his hand slightly. "Like me."

Garcia smiles, but it's a pale effort compared to her usual thousand-watt bright smile.

"All of my aunts will critique, my weight, my style, and my inability to find a date. And the girl he's marrying is crazy with a capital C."

"What's the problem, silly girl? I can come. I'll be your back up."

"You'd do that? Love, you don't have to…"

"Baby girl…you're my girl. I've always got your back. Say the date and the time and I'm there." And for the first time that day, Garcia smiles.

* * *

The day of the wedding, the sun shines bright and clear. It's obvious that Serena, the bride-to-be, wouldn't have it any other way.

"Excuse me! Those flowers are in the wrong place! Did everyone dress in their assigned shade that I sent along with the invitations? And all the men are in tuxes and ties? I want this to be _picture_ perfect." she gushes to a harried-looking wedding planner.

"Oh…my…_Penelope_. And who is _this_?" For once, Serena has run out of words upon seeing her intended sister-in-law. And the gorgeous man that she's found to be her date.

"The name's Derek Morgan. You must be the bride. Congratulations. " Morgan says, nodding and taking Penelope's hand and pulling her closer.

"I _see_. And Penelope…oh dear. You must not have read the fine print."

"Ah. Must have missed it. You know how the details can slip past me sometimes." Garcia says, shrugging. Morgan turns his surprised laugh into a cough. Garcia is a magnet to details, and she never forgets a thing. Unless she wants to. Sometimes not even then.

Serena said to wear a dress in a pastel shade, so Garcia's gone for the brightest shades of color she possibly has. She's also in pants. A blinding bright orange jacket, red high heels, pink nails, hair pulled in a long ponytail and neon green pants with a turquoise top and matching neon green scarf. Somehow, she makes it work. Morgan thinks he's never seen her look so beautiful.

Morgan is dressed in a dark magenta dress shirt that she picked out, with gray pants. He fidgets, slightly uncomfortable with the fact that every other man is dressed in a tuxedo.

"Baby girl, you didn't tell me that they'd be dressing in tuxes. And why do I get the feelin' you planned this color show that you and I are starring in?" He smiles, letting her know that he's only teasing.

"Sorry, my love, must have escaped my attention. You know how the little details just escape me." Garcia shrugs, smiling.

"Sure." Morgan snorts, knowing this to be a blatant lie. "Well, you look amazing, princess." Morgan kisses the hand he's holding. "Way better than everyone else."

"Aw, angelfish. Thanks. haven't seen Michael in quite some time." she muses, lifting the hand not currently held by Morgan to her lips and starts to bite her nails.

"I've never seen you do that before, sugar," Morgan comments, quickly grabbing her other hand and trying to keep her relaxed.

"You're never seen me around my family." Garcia counters, straightening his collar. He removes her hand gently.

"Angel, my collar is perfectly straight. Is that your brother?" Morgan asks, pointing to a man glued to his phone.

"I- actually he's technically my step-brother. Oh god, I'm going to throw up. I can't do this. Thought I could, sugar, but I can't. Sorry." Garcia says suddenly, making a break for the doors.

"Penelope!" Sighing, Morgan follows her out. "Sweetness, talk to me."

"Well…uh…you know about how my parents died right?" she clenches and unclenches her hands, until Morgan untangles them and holds them still.

"Yeah…"

"I –uh, kinda went underground. Might not have seen any of the family since then."

"Baby girl…c'mere." Morgan says, holding out his arms. "Just take a breath. And now another. Keep it together, hot stuff." His eyes are intensely full of compassion.

A man entering the church eyes him curiously, but Morgan scowls. The man looks away quickly. Garcia laughs shudderingly, still locked in the hug, almost on the verge of tears but managing to keep it together.

"I can feel you being all FBI-agenty. Your muscles just got all tense." she laughs.

"Hey, hey let's focus on you. What's this really about?"

"I just- I don't know. Please…can we leave? Before he sees me?"

"Penelope…I don't think leaving is gonna solve your problem."

"Oh, believe me. It will."

Across the room, the man has finally looked up from his phone and sees the color splash, which perfectly personifies Penelope Garcia. His mouth hangs open, forming a perfect "O".

Morgan feels the shift first. He releases Penelope from his embrace but takes her hand, unsure that her step-brother is pleased to see them.

"_What_ are you DOING here? You can't call, you can't text, you can't EMAIL? I thought you were a technical goddess and you can't figure out how to send a simple "hey"? What have you been doing, living on the streets? Doing god knows what with your crazy artist and tech-geek nerds that you call friends?"  
Next to him, Morgan feels Garcia take a shaky breath. He wraps an arm around her.

"Excuse me, sir, we haven't been introduced but-"

"I'm sorry, I'm having a conversation with my _step-sister_."

"_I'm_ sorry, but you need to be more respectful with her if you're gonna continue to have a conversation with her."

The man's mouth hangs open again. Morgan doesn't see his next words coming though.

"Get out. Right now! I am NOT dealing with this at my wedding. How did you even get an invitation anyway?"

"I'd watch your tone." Morgan says coolly, stunning the man into silence again.

"I-" Penelope squeaks, then feels Morgan squeeze her hand and tries again. "You sent me an invitation."

"No, I didn't. Serena!" He bellows.

Her maid-of-honor comes over and calmly declares: "It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

Michael rolls his eyes. "Fine. I'll assume that texting won't bring twelve years of bad luck upon our union? Crazy superstitions that don't even…" Without waiting for an answer, he begins to furiously type away and moves slightly away from them.

In the awkward ensuing silence, Morgan tries to catch Garcia's eye but fails.

Michael snaps his phone shut. "She did send you one, though who knows why. Serena's always had a soft spot for you." He scoffs.

Morgan's mouth drops open.

"Take that back!" he snaps.

"I'm sorry, who are you again?"

"Derek, let's go." Penelope says, pulling him away.

"He was rude to you!"

"Story of my life. Congrats Mike!" she yells over her shoulder. "Poor Serena. She's too good for him. Why'd I think _she_ was the crazy one?"

"Damn, princess. I never…" he shakes in head in apparent disbelief.

"Yeah. I don't talk about my family much." she says, shuddering. "Look, I'm sorry this turned out to be-"

"Baby girl." he stops, pulling her close and staring into her eyes. "Y'know I love you, right? It kills me when I see someone being rude to you or not treating you the way that you deserve to be treated, like the gorgeous ray of sunshine that you are."

She smiles, almost shyly. "I love you too."

He smiles back, squeezing her hand. For a moment, in the sunshine, they embrace and it's as though the rest of the world doesn't exist.

"Okay, sweetness. Let's go find some food. I'm starving!" he says, pulling her along. She laughs, recognizing his need to change the subject.

"Hey, Morgan, you know I don't need you to protect me."

"Yeah, I know. That doesn't mean I won't do it anyway. I'll always protect you." he replies, flashing a smile at her. Pulling her into another embrace, he feels her relax at last.

"Je t'aime, mon amour." she says quietly, making him smile.

"Damn mama, you know I love it when you talk dirty to me." he says, winking.

Both smiling and holding hands, they walk to the car together and drive out of the parking lot with a massive _screeechhh._


End file.
